Code Geass: Invasion
by Arthurian knight
Summary: Teaser for the medieval fantasy adaptation for Code Geass. Really like all of your opinion on whether its feasible to write, friends. :)


**Following chapter you're going to read is an experimental preview. I'd like to know if you guys think its feasible. :)****  
**

**August 10th, 2010 years since the Founding of Britannia**

A strange silence spread through cross the land. Birds, animals and other creatures all seemed to have frozen. Tension washed over them all, the cities, villages, castles, monasteries. Signs of human life seemed to have disappeared in that moment.

This strange influence seemed to have come from the direction of the sea where hundreds of souls perished in a single moment as burning wood and steel sank into the salty waters below.

On the coastal shores of Japan, the indigenous villagers watched with curiosity and fear at the floating castles that grew bigger from the horizons.

Further down, a lone man ran across trees like the wind despite the sheer exhaustion that was taking him. His eyes were diluted with fear and the leather armour he wore was torn and falling apart. His scabbard rang empty and the long hair loose and wild.

From the rear, terrifying hoof beats resound…

The Britannian knights have come…

The old world was divided by three major nations, the Chinese Dominion, the Union of European Kingdoms and the Britannian Empire controlling majority of the major continents of the planet.

The Shogunate of Japan remained neutral in these emerging powers but the discovery of the precious metal locally named _sakuradite_ all the major powers turned on the island nations.

With the historical animosity with the Dominion and bad experiences with the kingdoms of Europe, the Shogunate turned to the newly formed Britannia for negotiations to the point of Imperial hostages being sent. However, things took the wrong turned as Japan faced simultaneous pressures from all powers. Desperate from the fighting and insulted by Japan's consideration to the other powers, Britannia declared war.

In a matter of days since the disastrous diplomatic mission went wrong, the isles of Japan face complete encirclement by the Imperial Britannian Navy.

It took even less time for the Britannian ships to sink every floating vessel the Japanese possess.

The samurai clans of Japan were proud and warlike after decades of war with neighbours and themselves.

They also possess fire arms and cannon from encounters with the European nations far away. With veteran commanders and under the Kururugi Shogunate's guidance, they were ready to face whatever the Britannians could throw at them.

The war did not go to their expectations.

The Britannian fleets surrounded the island from the North, East and south, and attacked the island from all positions simultaneously deploying thousands of knights and soldiers.

The glorious last stand envisioned by Shogun Genbu Kururugi turned into a terrible massacre as Britannian forces routed almost every field army the Clans could throw at them and scattering the samurai power of most Clans.

The Japanese warriors were well trained and fierce as well as armed with the armour piercing firearms. They even knew of the armoured knight and its tactics from their European contacts. However, the discipline and ferocity of their Britannian cousins made the Japanese counter-measures completely useless.

Unlike the usual mobs of metal-clad masses of Europa, the Knights of Britannia fought as one man and turned wild rushes into a giant lance thrusts into the Japanese armies. Individual samurai skills proved little effect.

If nothing else, superior plate armour and heavy lances proved to be too much for the Japanese cavalry despite the gallant counter charges made by the Tagaka Clan.

Coupled with the superior numbers and firepower by crossbows and the Imperial Gunnery Corps, the Britannian knights devastated the combined Shogunate armies.

"All hail BRITANNIA!" Purple armoured knights on steel-plated chargers smashed through the ranks of the green and black masses of Japanese spearmen without fear even as they cowered against the raining crossbow bolts and gunfire. Ashigaru and samurai alike were killed in the barrage.

Some returned fire but the knights were smart to target those armed with muskets and bows first leaving the army unsupported.

The royal guard was followed by the blue and gold of the Imperial army sweeping through them like a tidal wave.

"Rally to me!" Daimyo Tagaka tried to rally his men, his blood red armour shinning in the sun. The Tagaka horsemen formed around him even as the rest of the army routs.

"Naginatas!" He called for them to be armed with such, hoping that they might be able to reach the range of the knights' lances.

"BEHIND!" Someone shouted and the Daimyo turned in surprise as a wave of blue and gold knights lowered their lances and punctured them under their guard. Most of the Tagaka were thrown off their horses.

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" Another wave of knights, with a lion red banner charged home from another side.

Pushed on two sides, the rest try to escape from the south but a line of blue and red musketeers appeared before them.

"FIRE!"

Despite gallant resistance, most routed and were destroyed as fighting units.

"Lord Todoh, the Britannians are coming!" Chiba reported to the green and black armoured samurai who from the hill as the sea of armoured Britannian forces marched on.

The man opened his eyes and wore his plumed helmet.

"Join the others. And signal Senba."

With that a green flag was waved and twenty samurai led several hundred ashigaru down on foot their flags flittering.

The Britannian knights saw them and began to ride in formation.

"Fire." Kyoshiro Todoh said.

At once twelve mortars fired from the hill down on the armoured ranks. The barrage took the knights by surprise and scattered their ranks. The armoured horse advance up to take out the cannons. They faced ranks of samurai and ashigaru wielding spears and katana. The knights roared and lowered their lances.

However as they move closer, the entire grass area engulf with fire and the horses reared in fear throwing their riders off. With the charge stopped, the ashigaru stepped up and fired volley after volley of musket balls tearing into the heavy armour of the knights.

The knight commander was no fool and responded at once blowing a horn that sent dismounted men-at-arms and archers where cavalry could not.

The ashigaru fired on them this time supported by yumi archers and mortar managing to take down several Britannian soldiers.

As the armoured men-at-arms moved pass the fire and reached the Japanese defenders from the left flank, a dozen heavily armoured samurai charged them from their side with katanas drawn. As the Britannian men-at-arms raised their to face them, the Japanese musketeers fired another volley before charging with their spears.

Through the spaces caused by these attacks the samurai moved in with their blades cutting and moving pass the heavily armoured Britannians with their lighter but still efficient armour. Many of these men-at-arms and knights wielded warhammers, poleaxes and two handed swords, weapons that allow them to cut open European armour but made it hard to take down the quicker samurai who cut through their unarmoured joints and take down.

A knight in blue and white rallied the men but at that moment a group of deep green and black armoured samurai moved pass the melee and struck them. Todoh swept his way pass two men-at-arms dodging their clumsy strikes with their heavier weapons.

The knight stood his ground and lunged with his halberd which the Japanese commander dodged parried it high. Before the Britannian could move, Todoh threw a kick into the knight's chest and cut the pole arm in half. The blue and white figure turned to draw his sword but as he move to strike Todoh's katana had already pierced his throat.

Some like Kyoshiro Todoh managed to fend off the Britannian onslaught with limited successes, in a matter of weeks almost the entire country was flying the Imperial banner.

The Britannians were brutal with their work, storming to Samurai lands and cleaning out potential threats with little mercy.

Swallowing their pride, many Clans were forced to surrender to Britannian swords. The rest resisted in accordance to Japanese pride.

Even then villages were wiped out and hundreds were killed before the Shogun finally committed seppuku to stop the fighting.

Britiannian armies occupied the Shogun capital of Tokyo and rebuilt it into a Britannian citadel.

The rest, the greater majority of Japan's population were stripped of their culture, their livelihood, their clans and finally their name. Clans who had surrendered before Kururugi's death were had to swear new allegiance to the Emperor and accept Britannian influences but otherwise left to their traditional practices and retained their Clan names. Others were called Elevens, as the Eleventh major conquest by Britannia.

While resistance did not rest, the Empire had full surface control the former island nation.


End file.
